Tied By a String Of Fate
by Patched-Up Writer
Summary: The invisible so called 'Love Chain' made it so that the two under it experienced immense pain if they went more than a few feet away from each other. This posed a problem for Marinette and Adrien, as they were forced to be near each other. If one fell, stumbled, or moved, by default, so did the other, causing confusion to the pair and those around them.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been having writer's block for my other story, so I'm releasing some steam off with this one.**

 **The next song doesn't really match(with this chapter at least, but it will ;D) I just really like this song.**

* * *

 _"Tell me am I going crazy? (Uh huh)_  
 _Tell me have I lost my mind? (Yeah)_  
 _Am I just afraid of lovin'? (Uh huh)_  
 _Or am I not the lovin' kind? (Yeah)"_

Song: 'Can't Sleep Love' most commonly known to be sung by Pentatonix

* * *

The sun rose, casting an array of morning colors across the Parisan sky, signalling the start of a new day. The blue eyed, raven haired girl arose with a deep yawn, stretching her arms over her head as she sat up on her pink bed. She owishly blinked away the last remnants of sleep from her baby blues, casting a half-hearted glance towards her alarm clock. Her eyes became as wide as plates as she realized that she had miraculously woken up forty minutes before school started, causing her to give a giddy jump of joy inside her head. Waking up early meant she could have time to talk to the blond with kind emerald green eyes before class started -or at least attempt to since she had a knack for becoming a stuttering mess when in his godly presence.

She had plenty of time to get things done, especially considering she lived right across from her school, so needless to say she could take her time getting ready and have breakfast as well. She flipped the pink and black covers off of her and hopped off her bed, proceeding to go down a ladder to the first floor of her room- waking a small red kwami in the process.

The little red god arose with a cute yawn of her own, her sapphire eyes opening in excitement when she saw the clock, realizing her chosen's accomplishment. She flew down to were the raven haired girl stared dreamingly at the pictures of her beloved crush on her computer screen. "Good morning Marinette! Congratulations on waking up early." she chirped with a teasing tone at the teenage girl.

"Morning, Tikki." Marinette smiled at the red kwami. "I don't know why, but I feel like today is going to be a good day." The girl said, oblivious to the absurd events that were soon to transpire the moment her other half woke up from his slumber.

* * *

"Hey. Hey, garbage boy, get me some cheese will ya? Adrien, hey." the black kwami poked his chosen's cheek multiple times, and all in vain as his chosen refused to wake up and batted him away instead. "Hey kid wake up, I'm hungry. Hey. HEY!" The little cat-like god screeched into the blond's ear, successfully waking him up with a startled start. "Wha-a-a-ah!" the green eyed boy had slipped off his massive bed, landing on the floor with a huge _thump_.

The ruffled boy sat up with a throbbing headache, and a glare directed to his kwami to match his mood. "What the heck Plagg? Can't I take a cat nap without you-argh!" Adrien clutched at the cloth on his chest of his sleeping shirt in pain. His elbows previously propping him up collapsed under him and he curled up into a fetal position as a sharp pain stabbed at his heart area, and as his breathing became ragged.

At first Plagg thought Adrien was playing and just wanted to get back at him for waking him up. But as Adrien released a couple more strangled breaths of pain, Plagg's green eyes widened in alarm. He flew down to Adrien and started nudging him in concern. "Hey, kid, what's wrong?"

Adrien attempted to respond but only managed out strangled groans, confused as to why he was suffering so much.

* * *

Marinette had taken a seven minute shower, changed into her usual attire, and even gotten to eat her breakfast before _it_ happened. She had already been at the front of the school, waiting for Alya by the stair case, when all of a sudden, immense pain stabbed at her core. She fell on her knees and used her palms to keep her from collapsing fully.

Her hazel eyed friend had not been too far away when she saw Marinette collapse down beside the stair well. The ombre haired girl ran to her best friend's side in a second. "Marinette, girl, what's wrong?"

Marinette released a few strangled breaths gasping for air, before the faint sound of tires became louder. Marinette felt the pain fade away as an extravagant limo came into view from down the street road. "I don't know." Marinette said warily as she took Alya's hand to help her up. "The pain is gone for whatever reason though."

The limo came to a halt in front of the two girls. The tall bulky man whom Adrien referred to as 'Gorilla' opened the door to his employer, letting the drop-dead gorgeous model walk out.

* * *

"I...don't...know. Urgh!" Adrien doubled over in pain once more. "All...I know..is...I have to get to the school," he took a deep breath in, " _fast_! Don't ask me why." he said at Plagg's questioning look. "I don't know myself, this weird sort of force, it is pulling me. Something tells me I have to be there to subdue the pain."

Plagg gave Adrien a puzzled look for a moment. But then it hit him. He knew what was wrong with Adrien, and it made the corners of Plagg's lips twitch for a bit, before it became a full blown mischievous smirk. _So Fu finally put that Love Chain to good use, eh?_ Plagg thought with an inward snicker. Normally, the small kwami wasn't one for meddling in affairs revolving around human romance, but when it came to his past Masters using the Love Chain on a Ladybug and Chat Noir, things always got interesting, and _very_ entertaining.

* * *

 **I'll be updating this in around two days, this idea is easy for me to work with. :)**

 **Special thanks to the friend who gave me this writing prompt. It may have been done before, I don't know if my friend came up with it or not, so I apologize in advance if this seems unoriginal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back! ^-^**

 **Here's another update for you guys. The next song I saw in an MEP video for ships from Miraculous Ladybug(mostly MariChat and LadyNoir and NathanaelxMarinette) the video is on Youtube and it's by [MiraculousLovePairings]**

* * *

 _"I'll get crazy if I can't get next to you."_

Song: Upside Down by A*Teens

* * *

 _The limo came to a halt in front of the two girls. The tall bulky man whom Adrien referred to as 'Gorilla' opened the door to his employer, letting the drop-dead gorgeous model walk out._

The blue eyed girl held her breath as the green eyed boy slowly turned his head to face her, his gorgeous golden locks bouncing a bit as he did so. His sickeningly sweet honey colored lips flashed her a beaming smile, displaying his absolutely _adorable_ little dimples in the process, and his emerald eyes shining with kindness. _Sweet Jesus,_ Marinette thought releasing a deep breath, feeling her heart stop for a moment, _one look from him and I'm gone._

"Hello, Marinette, Alya." Adrien casually waved at the two girls. Alya, of course, was the only one of the two capable to respond without forming some incoherent thread of words. "Good morning Adrien." Alya replied.

Noticing that Marinette had stopped functioning and had gone into her usual I'm-just-gonna-stand-here-and-smile-creepily mode, Alya grabbed her friend's left hand and waved it for Marinette. Adrien gave Marinette a bit of a hurt smile. _Wow, she dislikes me so much that she refuses to respond or even wave at me?_ Adrien thought with a small pang to his chest as he made his way towards the stair case.

However, he had only gone a few steps up before he halted, his body refusing to go any further. Adrien looked down at his left wrist, were a small strain had circled around it, one he could only feel but not see.

He gave a confused look at his wrist and mentally shrugged. Adrien tried advancing forward but found that he couldn't as a sharp pain tugged at him. "Is everything alright Adrien?" Alya asked. Adrien turned around, about to answer, only to notice Marinette had her body leaning backward onto the heels of her feet, her eyes closed as if she was strained, and her right arm stuck straight out, as if something was pulling at her.

The raven haired girl glared at her right wrist in confusion, as if it was acting on its own accord, then grasped it with her left hand and pulled back with all her might with a strangled groan. "No, everything is all righ- w-w-oaa-a-h!" Adrien was cut off mid sentence as he was suddenly jerked downward towards were the girls were.

Alya and Marinette exchanged confused glances as Adrien was never the type who was known for being clumsy, it was Marinette who was on that side of the spectrum. Adrien stumbled to a stop in front of Marinette, with his hands on his knees, as he then looked up at Marinette through his blond lashes, giving her a questioning look. Marinette felt the heat rise to her face the longer Adrien stood there staring at her as if she had sprouted cat ears or something.

"Y-yes?" Marinette said questioningly as Adrien stood up straight with a thoughtful expression sent in her direction. "Um, we should head to class." Adrien smiled sheepishly. Alya smiled as she spotted a certain DJ walking towards them. "Hey Nino! Over here." the ombre haired girl waved the brunette over.

Nino took his head phones off -letting them rest around his neck- and fixed his red cap, smiling from ear-to-ear as he walked over to them and placed a casual elbow on Adrien's left shoulder and faced the girls with him. "Hey guys, what's up?" Nino asked.

"Nothing much." Marinette replied with a smile. "I do have something. You won't believe the new pictures I took of Ladybug and Chat Noir! I spot them patrolling last night and took some killer pictures of them swinging across town-" Alya rambled on as the four friends made their way up the stairs, Marinette and Adrien standing closer to each other for reasons that were out of their control.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Clumsinette!" the blue eyed blonde in the first row on the other side of the classroom cackled as Marinette and her friends walked in.

Marinette simply rolled her eyes, "Good morning to you too, Chloe." she said sarcastically. Adrien was somewhere behind Nino and Alya -nearby the door- when Chloe's leg shot out and tripped Marinette as the bluenette tried to make it to her seat. Marinette went down as graceful as a hippo, her arms flailing about, before she face planted the floor. At the _exact_ same time, Adrien was tugged forward and fell, hitting his head against Nino's side of the desk in the process. "Ouch." the pair groaned in unison as they sat up.

Alya and Nino exchanged winks and knowing looks. Chloe gave Adrien a puzzled look. "Wow, you too do everything in sync. You must be soul mates or something." Nino chuckled as he helped Adrien up, and Alya did the same to Marinette. "Nino, now's not the time." Adrien said indignantly. "Hey, are you okay Marinette?" he asked in a softened tone of concern.

Marinette gave him a flustered smile. "W-who me?! Oh y-yeah! For sure! I've taken worse falls than this." Marinette waved his concern off. But Adrien knew bruises would surely form on her legs come tomorrow.

He walked over as they all settled into their seats. Adrien cast Chloe a disapproving look. "What the heck, Chloe? Why would you make Marinette trip?" Adrien didn't know why he was suddenly getting defensive of Marinette. Normally he forgave whatever Chloe did, or eventually let it go because he didn't want to fight with his childhood friend. He later told himself he finally grew tired of Chloe's ill behavior towards others and finally stood up to her. Told himself that it _wasn't_ just because a certain blue eyed girl deserved to be treated better, much, much better like he could treat her.

"Oh please, she said so herself, she's taken worse falls than that." Chloe said, taking a look at her nails. "Besides," she frowned, realizing she hadn't denied that she had tripped Marinette, "I didn't do it. She tripped on empty air like she always does. Oh Adrikins, don't waste your breath on her, she's really not worth it."

The rest of the classroom watched the unfolding drama in mild excitement to cure their boredom before their teacher arrived. Whispering started to circulate around the class, as each student wondered what Adrien would say next. He didn't say much.

A loud, growl-like noise tore from Adrien's throat, in the _exact_ moment the classroom had decided to go quiet, meaning everyone heard it. Adrien's eyes widened as he realized what he did, extremely shocked with himself. " _Dude_." Nino's lips spread in awe and excitement. "Did you just freaking _growl_ at Chloe Bourguoise?"

Chloe's eyes widened in stunned shock. Marinette was shocked herself, a seemingly permanent blush spread across her cheeks. _What's going on with Adrien? He's usually so tolerant towards everyone, even Chloe._ "I'm sorry Chloe," Adrien composed himself. "I don't know what came over me." _I just don't like you talking about Marinette like that. She's not a waste._ Adrien thought, _No one is._ he added as an afterthought.

Adrien looked down at his desk as his face flushed in embarrassment at all the eyes he could feel boring into him. He knew Plagg was cackling inside his messenger bag.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Marinette found herself doodling ladybugs and small cat faces all around he notebook as the rest of her classmates took notes -save for Nathanael who was also, probably drawing in his spot behind Ivan where no one would catch him drawing.

Marinette's mind began to wonder to what happened earlier that morning when Adrien first greeted her. She had felt a strange attraction to him, one stronger than usual. Not necessarily romantic this time, it was as if he had become her center, and gravity was pulling her towards him. It had literally hurt when he had walked away from her, as if she were chained to him. In fact, that was the perfect way to describe it. It made sense since he had been unable to go more than a few feet away from her, and ended up stumbling towards her when she pulled her uncooperative arm away.

Marinette inwardly groaned, _Th_ _is better not be the doing of an akuma. Chat and I spent most of yesterday night patrolling and found nothing,_ the midnight haired girl gave a soft tired sigh. She needed a break from the tedious studying environment. And Marinette knew the perfect excuse to get it. "Ms. Bustier?" Marinette shot her hand up in the air and waited until the red head turned and gave her attention. "Yes, Marinette?"

"May I go to the restroom?"

* * *

 **Before you guys even suggest it, no, Adrien does not suddenly have a crush on Marinette. The chain just makes it so that they are more aware of each other since they are soul mates. So basically, he's attracted to her in a non-romantic way, and will defend her 'till his very last breath, without knowing why yet. Same will go for Ladybug toward Chat Noir. I want to develop their relationship at a slower pace to make it more believable. Doesn't mean we can't torment the characters with embarrassing and flustered moments along the way though ;D as they try to figure it out, I mean, that's basically what the actual TV show does to them, only it also torments the fandom with the emotions XD.**

 **Feel free to leave suggestions or song ideas that I can base a chapter off of and give you credit. :)**


End file.
